Kisses under Mistletoes
by Haylis
Summary: Small stories about all those kisses, which were never mentioned in the books. You choose the couples! Starting in Grimmauld Place 12, 1995. Not so much romance/humor, as much as humor with a lot of kisses.
1. Prolog

This is just the 'prolog' of Kisses under Mistletoes.

But this story will be full of people kissing under Mistletoes, starting in the dear headquater of the Order of the Phoenix. In your review, write who you would like to have under the mistletoe. It can be anybody! It's not every kiss which will end in love. Some kisses are steps on the way of love, some people already love each other (married couples), some will never love each other, and so on... :)

Well, anybody who visited (or lived in) Grimmauld Place 12, in the Summer of 1995. That means anybody from... No, I wont give you any ideas! ;P

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Harry Potter, or Grimmauld Place 12. I do, however own Sirius' mistletoe. Gross, I know.

* * *

GRIMMAULD PLACE 12, SUMMER OF 1995

It was only a few days after the Order of the Phoenix had moved into Grimmauld Place 12, but they were already in full swing with cleaning the place, and removing the most dangerous things in the house.

Well, everybody except for Sirius Black, who was currently in his old room, sulking.

But apparently the silent which was hovering over the house wasn't destined to last forever, because suddenly the door to his room was opened, and out came a yelling Sirius Black.

"Remus, Ree-mus!"

He found Remus Lupin downstairs, apparently trying to get the screaming portrait of Walburga Black down, but unsuccessfully. "Remus, look what I found!"

He held up a thing, which Remus concluded to be a pressed plant of some sort.

"And what exactly do I need a pressed plant for, Sirius?"

"Plant? Plant? This isn't just _any_ plant! This is the mistletoe which James kissed Lily under for the first time, back in our fifth year! Well, she slapped him right after that, but it was still their first kiss!"

Remus shook his head. "Sirius why in the world did you keep – Wait, no I don't think I want to know. But it is still a true wonder that you got that plant-" "It's not a pla-" "PLANT, from James. I mean the first kiss with his Lily-flower…"

Sirius just smiled mysteriously. "A true wonder" He said.

Remus once again shook his head.

"And now," Sirius began dramatically, "I am going to place this mistletoe in the kitchen, so it can spread some of it's magic love powers!" He said and with those words, he was gone, leaving Remus with the screaming portrait of his mother.


	2. The Kiss Which Was Never Forgotten

Hey! Last time I only got suggestions involving Remus/Tonks. And I will make Remus/Tonks, but I won't make it as a starter, so you'll get one where I have chosen the 'happy couple'. So leave more suggestions, I mean there is Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Fred, Ginny, Sirius, Kreacher, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Snape and many, many more!

DISCLAIMER: Once again I only own the old mistletoe... :(

* * *

It was only a few hours after Sirius' had planted his old Mistletoe, and Molly Weasley had just sent a cry through the house, nearly louder than the portrait of Sirius' mother, so they could get some dinner.

But as she made her way back to the table, she accidently came to stand under the Mistletoe (which of couse was put under a spell, so you couldn't get away from it before a kiss was placed under it) and was unable to move out of the place.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

The scream of Mrs. Weasley ran through the house like fire, and soon reached the ears of Sirius Black, who during the few hours after he had planted the Mistletoe had forgot all about it, and had ended next to Remus, once again sulking, while Remus still was trying to get the portrait of his mother down, still unsuccessfully.

When he heard Mrs. Weasley's yell, he of course hurried into the kitchen, thinking she had found one of his posters with bikini mugglegirls, or something like that.

He ended up right next to her, under the mistletoe, to late realizing his mistake. "BLACK!"

It was once again Mrs. Weasleys cry which could be heard, echoing through the room, as Sirius became redder than a tomato, and Mrs. Weasley was trembling with anger.

Remus entered the room to this scenario, and began quickly laughing uncontrollable.

The tomato-red Sirius Black glared angrily at him, while Mrs. Weasley had given up on her anger, and too, was becoming redder and redder. The rest of the Order soon followed Remus' example, even Mr. Weasley, as they entered the kitchen, ready for lunch.

"Well, come on! Kiss!" said an entertained Nymphadora Tonks at last, after Sirius and Mrs. Weasley had stood there for a while, without really changing their position, with the exception of the glares they both had sent to the people laughing extra much, as they had entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place 12.

"You will have to do it sooner or later" Tonks smirked.

"I thought you were the ladies man Sirius" Remus said, teasingly.

As he said those words, Sirius sent an extra evil glare at Remus, and seized Mrs. Weasley around the waist, before bending down and kissing her.

It was a very red Mrs. Weasley who, five minutes later, served dinner.

And with Sirius…

Well, he was just waiting for when Remus would get caught under the mistletoe.


	3. The Kiss No One Ever Knew About

Well, another update:)

I know the chapters are short, but that's just how it is. Alex-nutter suggested someone (read the story to find out who) and well, I wrote this:)

So thanks Alex-nutter :D

AND REMEMBER TO SUGGEST A NEW 'LOVELY' COUPLE:D

DISCLAIMER: DOn't oWN anYThIng!

* * *

It was only the day after Sirius and Mrs. Weasley's famous kiss, and Sirius to put it mildly, very tired and very annoyed.

VERY annoyed.

You see, people have the tendency to dwell on two things: Scandals and funny stories were other people than themselves are humiliated. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley's kiss fell into the last category, and Sirius was very tired of all the teasing, and very annoyed with it to.

Well, mostly he was annoyed with Remus because he had been the first one to laugh, and because of that simple reason that he needed someone to be angry at and it is so much easier to be angry at a friend.

But luckily or unluckily, depends on how you see it, Sirius had chosen to wait till Remus got himself under the mistletoe. It wasn't very normal 'Sirius-behavior', but maybe it was because of the reason that Sirius knew Remus was very smart, and a very good dueler, and if he tried to force Remus under it, it would probably only end in himself getting in an unfortunate situation.

So he waited. Very impatiently, but he waited none the less.

It was in the middle of the night, when Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody arrived at the headquarters.

He had just returned from a watch. You could ask him what he actually was doing at Grimmauld Place that late, but he would probably be to paranoid to answer.

His magical eye was searching the house, trying to find possible intruders. He walked into the dark and empty kitchen, both his eyes, the magical and the normal one, flying everywhere than right in front of him. And that was how he ended up under Sirius' mistletoe trapped, like a prince enchanted to be a frog, until a princess came along and kissed it.

As soon as he saw the position he was trapped in, he immediately growled "BLACK!" but Sirius was long gone, up in his old room, and long away from Mad-eye's dangerous stare.

Of course Moody wasn't the one to give up, and in no way that quickly. So he drew his wand and began angrily to start cursing the mistletoe.

He hadn't been there long however, when Nymphadora Tonks entered the kitchen, leaning against the door, wearing a morning coat. "Having trouble?" She asked, still with the smirk planted on her face.

Mad-Eye growled thunderously at her, but she only laughed silently. "Well, then I'll come and help you." She said, and soon she was standing under the mistletoe too, and planting a small, quick kiss, halfway on his lips, and halfway on his cheek. Smirking, and giggling uncontrollable, she went back to the room she had been sleeping in, right before she had heard someone entering the house.

Alastor was left in the kitchen, growling.


	4. The Kiss Which Was Just To Gross

It was night and Kreacher was out trying to safe some of the Black family's dear treasures. But then, suddenly he got stuck. He couldn't move. It was sure to be the filthy Black son, the one who had broken his mother's heart –Ohh, how could he?

He was nothing like Regulus, who had made his parents proud, and he had made Kreacher proud, oh yes Regulus had been good son. Made his parents so proud… How could that filthy Black son think he owned everything?

He was no longer a Black, oh no, he was too filthy for that. How could he think that he could just catch Kreacher here, no Kreacher was going to fight!

As Kreacher stood and sulked, and desperately tried to get out of the spot he was stuck in(using everything in his power and making a lot of noise in the progress) Sirius had been woken up by noise coming from the kitchen and thought that _maybe, _**finally** Remus had been caught under the mistletoe.

How wrong he was.

Sirius walked into the kitchen, and because of the dark he couldn't see anything, but he could defiantly hear someone under the mistletoe. "So! Who's the happy couple?" He said, and maybe if he hadn't said it in such a loud way, he would have heard Kreacher cursing traitors, mudbloods and werewolves, and maybe if he hadn't assumed that there actually was a _couple _standing under the mistletoe it wouldn't have happened.

Yes, you could with good right say that it was all Sirius's fault, when he walked right under the Mistletoe and didn't use his wand to cast some light in the room, before he saw 'The Happy Couple' and was stuck together with Kreacher.

"Ohh there is he, the traitor, the one who hurt his mothers heart to badly, and know he has made a trick got Kreacher stuck in place, but Kreacher will fight for his family, he will fight, oh yes he will fight!"

Sirius was red. If it was from rage or embarrassment is unknown. Though I'll tell you this, if it really was from embarrassment it was the first time and the last time in Sirius's entire life.

They stood in silent in an hour (well Sirius stood in silent, Kreacher continued with his mumbling). And Sirius continued to be red.

And they stood there for 2 hours, then 3, then 4… But then the morning came. And if there was one thing Sirius would hate even more than to stand under a mistletoe with Kreacher, was people to see him standing under a mistletoe with Kreacher. They would never forget it. They would tease him forever. _He_ would never forget _it_.

So he closed his eyes and did it. And then he ran way to his room.

None of them was seen the following day.

And Sirius and Kreacher kept hating each other. For. Ever.


	5. The Kiss With All The Laughter

**A/N: Please suggest some couples! **

**

* * *

**

**The Kiss With All The Laughter**

It happened 3 days after the mistletoe had been sat up, the day no one saw Sirius or Kreacher for that matter. Midday Remus tried to knock on his door, but he was told to "Get your bloody ass and face away from my door, because I, Sirius Orion Black, am not coming out". Later Sirius would of course regret that, and that was the only reason he ever came out the next day. But that is not a story for now.

The whole thing happened when Tonks, being her usually clumsy self, lost balance with a couple of plates in her hands, and fell right into Snape and lost it all on the floor, including herself. Snape, who had been very careful not to go under the mistletoe, when being pushed by Tonks, fell backwards, and right in under it. And then he was stuck there.

And Tonks, who was now sitting on the floor, next to the broken plates, laughed. Well first she mumbled a quick _Reparo_, and then she broke off into fits of laughter. She laughed, and she laughed, and she laughed.

And she kept laughing.

Do I have to tell you Snape wasn't very pleased?

Nearly every other person in the room (and the whole order was nearly there, as they had just finished a meeting) began laughing as well. But it was still Tonks who laughed the hardest.

Snape was not pleased at all. But maybe he was very grateful that Sirius wasn't there. Or maybe he was so angry that he didn't give it a single thought. But afterwards at least.

Hestia Jones took pity of Snape, and stepped quickly in under the Mistletoe, and gave him a big wet kiss, and then she quickly stepped away from the mistletoe again, and joined the laugh again.

Snape quickly swept out of the door without a word.


	6. The Kiss Where Sirius Had To Try Harder

**A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions! This chapter has been on its way for a long time now. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Kiss Where Sirius Had To Try Harder**

It was the day after Snape and Hestia's kiss, and Sirius was out of his room again (though Kreacher was still nowhere to be seen) and sulking because he hadn't seen Snape's public humiliation.

But that weren't the only reason Sirius was sulking.

See, Sirius was getting tired of waiting. He wanted Remus to get under the Mistletoe, and it couldn't wait any longer. He spent the whole morning trying to come up with a plan. He was a marauder after all; he should know how to pull a prank.

But as lunchtime came, he began to suspect that the dementor's in Azkaban had sucked all prank ideas out of him.

He wished Remus would just appear under the mistletoe, so he didn't have to do all the stupid planning…

Hmm...

"I NEED HELP DOWN HERE! IS THERE EVEN ANYBODY IN THIS OLD STUPID HOUSE?" Sirius yelled, and then sat down relaxed. Maybe just doing things were the easy way to go. Acting on impulse had always been his strong side.

So he waited. And he didn't have to wait very long before someone came. McGonagall came inside Grimmauld Place number 12, and of course the portrait of dear Sirius's mother began screaming. Sirius hurried out to make the old faggot shut up, and then he dragged McGonagall into the kitchen. She was perfect. Now he just had to wait until someone reacted to his call. To be sure that McGonagall wouldn't escape; he immediately pushed her under the Mistletoe, before she could react.

"BLACK!" McGonagall yelled, and looked strictly at him. "That's perfect Minerva! But save all the fierceness to your lover, I'm sure your knight in shining amour is on his way."

And just as he said that, Remus came into the kitchen – "So, what's wrong _now_ Sirius? Have the Mistletoe got nargels?" And then Remus saw Minerva.

Sirius had his wand out, ready to send a full body bind curse at Remus, so he could get Remus under the Mistletoe, but before he could do it, Remus walked over to McGonagall, so he stood right under the Mistletoe.

McGonagall was now - yes, it sounds unbelievable – blushing. Remus on the other hand, didn't seem that bothered by the situation. Maybe it was the marauder in him. He placed a hand on Minerva's back, and then he kissed her. It wasn't a small kiss, or a wet kiss, or a snog or anything – it was just a real, big kiss.

Then he let go of Minerva, and walked away. On his way he playfully hit Sirius on his back and said "You'll have to try harder than that, mate"

Minerva kept blushing.


	7. The Kiss Which Was Planned To Perfection

To Sexybeast: No, Hestia didn't die during the original order day. She was one of the two order members who went with the Dursleys

A/N: No more requests, I'm afraid. I have planned all the kisses (irony) at Grimmauld Place(There is going to be 12). But I would like some suggestions at the place & year of our next location :D And by the way, not that happy about this chapter, but oh well. You'll havbe to live :)

* * *

**The Kiss Which Was Planned To Perfection**

After Sirius's successful (or unsuccessful, depending on how you looked at it) attempt on getting Remus under the Mistletoe, Remus thought it was time to do a little revenge. As he had said to Sirius, kissing McGonagall wasn't that bad (Maybe he'd even go as far and say, that it wasn't bad at all) and he'd did it at his own free will, but he was a marauder after all. Besides, he really wanted to mess a bit with Sirius. He had a third reason too…

In compassion to Sirius, Remus had thought his plan very well through, and that was also the reason why 3 whole days went by, before he put it into action.

It was after an Order meeting. He'd made sure that she would stay for dinner that evening (He'd asked her two days before), and sure enough, she did. She began helping Molly with setting the table, and then his plan began. Remus asked Sirius, if Sirius would help him figure out a curse which had been put at a wardrobe and its cloaks. Sirius had already promised him the same morning, so he could hardly say no. But they never got to the cursed wardrobe, because as soon as they were away from the others sight, Remus said "Petrificus Totalus" and Sirius fell down with a silent _thud_. Remus had casted a spell to make sure no one would hear.

Then he took out the invisibility cloak he'd borrowed from Moody. Moody had been rather happy to borrow it to Remus, which had surprised Remus a bit, but it seemed like Moody was rather disgruntled with Sirius because he'd hung the Mistletoe up, so all he had to do was mentioning Sirius name. He didn't understand why though, but he supposed that it was just Moody's moods.

He covered Sirius with the cloak, and with a little help from his wand, he managed to get Sirius inside the kitchen again, and under the Mistletoe without anyone's notice. He made sure to hide his wand, and did all the spells, and when the other people in the kitchen asked where Sirius was, he said he would be down in a minute. Then he continued with the next part of his plan.

Emmeline, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were nearly finished with making the dinner, so he had to hurry. "Emmeline," Remus said "I need to discuss something with you. Under two eyes" Just as Remus knew she would, she followed without any questions. She obviously thought that it had something to do with the guarding of the prophecy, something which couldn't be discussed in front of Hermione and the Weasley children.

Just as before, they went away from the others view "So, what is it?" Emmeline asked. Remus starred into her eyes, and then quickly drew his wand. "Sorry" He said, smiling wide. Before she had time to react, she laid at the floor, just as Sirius had.

This time, he didn't have an invisibility cloak, but a simple camouflage spell did the work good enough, at least in those 5 minutes it would take to get her under the Mistletoe.

Mrs. Weasley and the others didn't get to ask where Emmeline was, because as soon as he had placed her under the Mistletoe, he lifted the Body-bind curses on both of them and the camouflage curse on Emmeline. Mrs. Weasley nearly jumped, when Sirius appeared out of the blue. "Remus!" he said, and Remus grinned. "This is how it's done Sirius" he said, and then he walked out of the room. He'd done his part.

Emmeline was now back at both of her feet. "So that's what it was about. Getting us stuck under the Mistletoe," she said. Then she smiled. "So, Black. May I steal a kiss from you?" Sirius looked down at her, a soft smile playing at his lips. "I don't let people still from me," he answered "I steal from them" And then he kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her. Her hair smelled like oranges. He liked oranges.

But he still wanted to get revenge on Remus. He was a marauder after all.


	8. The Kiss With A Bit Of Extra

A/N: Remember, you can look at the kisses any way you want to :)

* * *

**The Kiss With A Bit Of Extra**

While Sirius was planning his next attack – and maybe kissing Emmeline a couple of extra times- George and Fred had spent a long time making their plans as well. Of course they had to get someone under the Mistletoes – they were Gred and Forge after all.

So that was why, a couple of days after Remus's attack, was sitting at the stairs looking innocently around. And everyone knew what that meant.

They spent most of the day building up the excitement (of course). A couple of times they quickly grasped out towards people, but when the people ran for cover, they didn't do anything. They just continued to sit at the stairs.

It was a couple of hours before dinner, when they acted. Probably because they were hungry and didn't want to miss getting some food.

Hermione and Ron were coming down the stairs, and then it happened. George snatched out towards Hermione, and Fred made a movement to grap Ron.

Hermione didn't get a chance to escape, as George hit her with a spell. Fred easily got Ron too, and they began getting their hostages into the kitchen and under the Mistletoe. The people who was in the kitchen (Sirius, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Mundungus) looked at them with disapproval (especially Mrs. Weasley, but not so much Mundungus) but didn't say anything. George quickly threw Hermione under the Mistletoe, but Fred hesitated. "Don't you think we need a little…Extra?" He asked George, while Ron was glaring angrily at the two, clearly not happy with the situation. "Oh yes my dear brother, I think you are right" George smirked.

They looked each other in the eyes and grinned. Before anyone knew what had happened, Fred was holding a silent-screaming Ginny, who was unsuccessfully trying to kick him, and probably screaming about how she would send a Bat-Bogey Hex at him afterwards. Fred quickly got her under the Mistletoe (Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything) and then clapped his hands together. "I think that should do the trick" he said, and then sat down at a chair. George agreed with a "Perfect", and then sat down next to him.

Ron was now doing some seriously struggling, kicking even more violently than Ginny had done before, but Fred and George seemed to pay no attention to him. Hermione and Ginny on the other hand, had both been given the counter spell to the spells put upon them, and was getting op from the floor.

"You two are so going to regret this…" Ginny muttered angrily. "Nope" Fred said, and George continued "We don't think so" and then they both looked smug.

Hermione and Ginny were now both standing up, a bit uncomfortable. "Well I guess we have to…" Hermione started, and then stopped, looking everywhere but Ginny and Ron. With a last curse at Fred and George, Ginny leaned in and kissed a startled Hermione. But none of the two girls stopped. They kept kissing, and kissing, and then Ginny laid her arms around Hermione, and Hermione opened her mouth, and their tongues meat, crashing against each other, and then Hermione moaned into Ginny's mouth, and Ginny's hold at Hermione tightened, -

It was only when Fred said "You do know you don't need to snog, don't you?" that the two girls stopped, both completely flushed. The two twins broke into laughter.

"An advice boys," a grinning Sirius said "This is the part where you run"

The twins stopped their laughter, but the smiles where still playing at their lips. "We know" They said, and disappeared with a loud crack, just as Mrs. Weasley began screaming at them.

Mundungus and Sirius began where the twins had taken off, and again the kitchen was filled with laughter.


End file.
